


Cell

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Raven Reyes, Whump, emotional and physical, raven and murphy are in a cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Murphy are thrown in a cell with not very kind captors. Raven is very unhappy with the cellmate she has, but eventually let herself get closer to the man that shot her. Major whump, feels and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

At first Raven had wished that she wasn't alone, alone with her torturers and captors, alone with her thoughts and her pain. She thought that having another person with her would her devise a plan to escape, maybe encourage her to hold on, give her strength. And besides, if two people were missing and taken here it would be more important and easier for the others to come and find them. 

So, even though it was horrible for the other person and maybe a bit selfish on her part, she'd been glad to get a cellmate. 

Until she saw who it was. In front of her, limp and with his forehead stained with dried blood, was none other than John Murphy. Fuck. She couldn't trust Murphy, and she didn't want to work together with him, in anything. This was almost even worse than being alone, because she would have to face him and try to tolerate him all twenty four hours of the day.

But things went better than she expected. 

When he woke up, he didn't speak much, just looked at her with a mixture of guilt and misery. No hate, no hostility, just sadness. He didn't speak much the next days, either. As he'd been away with Jaha he had no idea of what had been going on, and their captors thought he was holding out on them and were extra hard on him. But Murphy didn't complain or whine - he just took it with a horrifying aura of resignation, of hopelessness... And it was breaking through Raven's defenses, like it or not. 

He hadn't spoken, not a single time. When she spoke, he just nodded or shook his head, or shrugged. Hadn't asked for forgiveness, hadn't wanted to fix anything. He just let the hours pass, all bleeding wounds and sad eyes and it was enough to break even her. But she had to remember what he did. Remember when she had two working legs, Bellamy being hung, all those horrible things. She couldn't let pity win her. 

So she decided she would try to make use of her cellmate and stick to her original plan of using the person they got her to think of an escape plan. It was then that Murphy started speaking a little, giving ideas in a raspy, unused voice. Raven noticed than most of them ended in her escaping while he was being the distraction or something. When she finally asked about it, he just said 

"I have nothing to go back to". This was the first moment she felt her heart break.

It was gradual, like a water stream making its mark on a boulder. Slowly, but surely, she started thinking of him not as an enemy, but as a person. They had been both hurt so much - and the bile and the hostility were almost gone, minimized by so much hurt and agony. It seemed that Murphy had been broken... Almost as badly as she'd been broken. 

She fought it. Raven didn't want to feel bad about Murphy, not after all he'd done - he had it coming, didn't he? But they all had things they regretted. They'd all done bad things: technically, in war or not, she'd probably killed more people than him. Finn had too, and Bellamy and Clarke, even Monty. And none of them had been left to be tortured for their sins. Twice. Raven didn't know what had happened while he was with Jaha but sometimes he screamed somebody's name (Emori! No!) and Raven could feel the raw pain in his rough voice. 

There was another thing about Murphy that broke her a little too. He cried in his sleep. And suddenly she was hearing herself, mocking him ("are you gonna cry, Murphy?") and felt really bad, because those tears were the only outlet Murphy had of all his crap (being hung, being tortured, her offering him as sacrifice, whatever hells he'd lived with Jaha and being captive again). 

He was letting himself go, and Raven knew it. That was why all his plans consist of her escaping, that was why he hadn't told his captors some fake story about the camp so they would stop hurting him. There was an air of doom about him, something that told her he wouldn't last long. So she started changing a bit... Asking him if he was all right after he had nightmares. Rubbing his back when he puked blood and bile. And his eyes were suspicious at first, but eventually became warm. 

She thought about his life and her life and how much bullshit there had been. Sure, she'd habdled everything much better, but not everyone could be as smart and put-together as her. And maybe she wouldn't have handled things so well if she hadn't had Finn. If she'd completely alone, alone with her pain and the memory of a drunken mother that hadn't loved her the way a mother was supposed to be love you. 

And Murphy's face wasn't so ugly anymore. His big eyes didn't disgust her, in fact, she was starting to become fond of them. And he had so many, oh so many scars. Sometimes she counted them while he was asleep, to pass the time. From the grounders. From a fight. Most with an unknown origin. She remembered why she'd hated him, of course, she would never forget. But it wasn't so important now - not anymore. 

One night, after coming back from the men that held them captive, all broke down and bleeding, Murphy broke down completely and Raven held him in her arms, told him everything was going to be ok. This only broke him down even more - he probably didn't even remember the last time he'd been hugged. In between broken sobs and half delirious from the fever of his infected wounds, he asked forgiveness for her leg, said he thought about it constantly. 

"Murphy" she said, looking at his teary pale blue eyes fiercely. "Stop beating yourself up about it. There's enough pain in both our lives to be carrying that burden too. It's okay, you hear me?"

Maybe she didn't fully forgive him, maybe she never could. But she couldn't let him hurt himself over it, either. He had enough demons to fill a full cirlce of hell, that poor soul. And even if she thought she would, she didn't enjoy sseing him hurt. So she held him, while he cried, and shivered and bled on the dirty floor and held on to him, but she had also lost so much and right now  
Murphy was the only thing she had. A shattered, regretful presence that hadn't been held in so long that had forgotten what physical comfort felt like. 

"It'll be fine."

Only it wasn't. Both of them were getting worse, all their wounds acting up. Two days after his breakdown, Murphy passed out and didn't wake up again. 

When Bellamy, Monty and Octavia found them, all the eyes were on her. She only said two words:

"Help him."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I need Raven to more-or-less forgive Murphy and for them to be friends, but I do. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, please leave some feedback, it makes my day! ;)


End file.
